Incidents
by angelichatsunemiku
Summary: Sonic must transfer to a new school for his bad grade, but when he gets there he meets his new short tempered teacher Shadow. What happens when Sonic and Shadow begins to develop feelings for each other. (Sonic is a girl in this story.)
1. Chapter 1

_WARNING :Sonic is a girl in this story,so if you do not enjoy this fact than do not read it,or you could just simply pretend all the her's and she's in this story are his and him's or something._

_DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, IF I DID THE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 2006 GAME WOULDNT BE SUCH A MESS._

_NORMAL POV_

** Sonic sighed when he was stuck on a question on her homework. She could NEVER answer the questions that were aimed at this subject! "TAILS!" Sonic yelled out.**

**"Yes, Sonic?"**

**"Im stumped on one of these questions! Help please?"**

**"One of these days your going to have to study yourself, I hope you know that Sonic." Tails was right because soon Sonic was going to have to move to a new school.**

**She had no choice because her parents wanted her to come home to go to this so-called top school in Greenville, the school was guranteed to grant you better grades and the city was known**

**for its great surroundings. Sonic knew she needed it, too! Ever since an incident that happened in middle school, which caused her to begin to get bad grades . It was only a matter of 2 days before she had to leave the town of Twilight City.**

**"I know Tails, who else am I going to get to help me with my studying!" Sonic pretended to cry.**

**"More like DO your homework Sonic,but you know Sonic i'm going to actually miss 'helping' you do your studying."**

**Sonic giggled. Tails has helped her with not only her homework, but with her emotions and some pain she had to suffer after that incident. It had scarred her mentally and physically, but she had to forget about it now, this was probably her only chance to renew herself, she could change her whole REPUTATION if she wanted to! She had that feeling when you don't want to do something, but for some reason you have an anticipation to do it. She could not describe it at all...was she wierd or something...**

**"Tails im really...really going to miss you, I mean seriously!"**

**"Oh really Sonic me, too." Tails laughed while saying this.**

**Sonic felt like she was going to cry FOR REAL. "Hey let's celebrate these last two days together, have any ideas on what to do on those two days Tails?"**

**"Well I never had a picnic with you before Sonic so..."**

**"Sure Tails let's do that!" The two haven't really spent time with each other after the LOADS of studying worksheets she has been getting lately... Sonic looked at the clock which said 10:00 it was getting quite late."Tails it's kinda late don'cha think!?" "Yes it is, we are going to have to wake up early for the picnic shouldn't we?" With that last sentence Tails left the room. If you saw him at that moment you could tell Tails was really sleepy. Sonic fell back on to the bed she began to think about what people would think about her in her new school. She was a real tomboy and some girls will not like that at all. Sonic thought that the girls in Greenville were really...how to put this... bitchy. Well that's how his friend who came from Greenville explained them. She was hoping that wasn't true though. Can't judge a book by it's cover now can't you?**

**Sonic was nervous, who wouldn't be if they were put in a situation like Sonics? **

_**SONICS POV**_

**I really need to stop thinking about this, wait until you get there you idiot! I got up to do something, ANYTHING to get my mind off of this subject. I began to check over anything that I probably didn't pack yet, but I packed everything! CHILI DOGS! That should help! I paced down the staircase as my heart was racing. I never admit this to anyone NOT EVEN TAILS, but i'm actually afraid of the dark. It was because of a traumatizing experience I went through from when I was eight , its nothing like the incident that happened to me in middle school though. I shivered when I thought about the incident...lets talk about that experience from when I was eight,okay? Well one night I decided to go downstairs to get the blanket I left on the couch, it was really dark so I couldn't see anything at all. The neighbors dog had went into the house because the screen on the glass door was broken and the glass door was open, I didn't notice the dog was inside, though. my blanket was right next to the dog and I grabbed it and the dog began to growl I couldn't see so I thought it was a monster I screamed and ran and the dog got me. It had bit me on my arm and my leg. Why was the glass door even open you ask, well my dad was asleep on the couch and thought he would close the door before he did. My dad ended up suing the neighbors in the end.**

**Ever since that day I developed a fear of the dark. Thinking about it made me run to the light switch and turned it on. I grabbed one of the ten million chili dogs that were in the refrigerator and popped it in the microwave. My mouth watered when I began to notice the smell wafting through the house. Chili dogs comfort me in a way I can't even explain. While heroine addicts had there heroine I had my chili dogs. A loud beep interrupted my thoughts. I quickly opened the microwave and ate it YUMMY. If you were to be witnessing me eat the chili dog you would probably be like WTF. Now I had to TURN OFF THE LIGHTS and WALK BACK UP THE STAIRS. I probably should've stayed in my room. Right when I turned of the light my defense mode quickly turned on along with it. I slowly walked up the stairs and went into the room, and drifted off into a deep sleep.**

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

**I quickly woke up and just sat there for a moment with no thoughts. I then remembered the picnic with Tails. I ran to the bathroom to jump into the shower. The warm water waking me up all the way in the process. I threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt and styled my unique hair. I ran downstairs to see Tails put the picninc food in the basket, and you will not believe what I saw CHILI DOGS. Tails said he'll be right back he needed to gather a few things up. So I plopped on the couch and began to watch T.V while I began channel surfing I began to ask myself what the hell do kids watch these days? The only show I was fond of was Adventure Time, I mean who isn't? I was called to go outside and get in the car. I turned the T.V off and ran outside with my fascinating speed. I'm not called Sonic for nothing. I got in the drivers seat and turned on the car. I smelled the chili dogs and had to restrain myself from grabbing one.**

**We finally arrived at the park and we set our blankets down on the really soft,green grass. I remember when I used to lay on this grass when I was a kid and just lay there thinking about all the things that had comfort me. When Tails set the basket filled with chili dogs I quickly snatched up one and stuffed it in my mouth it was so good. To bad I ate them all in under 5 minutes. I looked around and noticed the kids running around and their parents trying to get them to get in the car to get home. I remember when I was a kid. I was nothing comapared to these kids. my parents probably had a hard time.., **

**I giggled at they probably had to go through with me. Tails notice this and asked what I was laughing about. I said it was at just how wierd of a child I was. He laughed,too. We later went home and I went into my room and and layed down and fell asleep.**

**THE MOVING DAY**

**Today was the day for me to leave I got my suit cases and went into the car. I waved goodbye to Tails, and left. I was supposed to meet my parents at the airport they had also already bought a house for me. They said i'm paying for everything else. After long excrutiating hours in the plane they took me to my new house. It was huge I took a picture of it with my phone and sent it to Tails. It wasn't long before I got a reply. 'COOL' it said. I walked in and the furniture was already prepared and everything my mouth gaped open.**

**"Don't you love it Sonic?" My mother said.**

**"Of course mother!" **

**My dad then cut in and said, "No parties Sonic" He then put on his joking smile.**

**I laughed,"What would I need to throw a party for?"**

**After a few minutes of small talk they got tired and left. I went to my new bedroom and saw my king sized bed, HELL YEAH!**

_Authors note: Is the story escalating to slow or to fast for you please let me know in the next chapter will be longer I promise. Oh and what is that incident that we mention so much in the story? Keep reading to find out my friend. Hopefully the Sonadow will start soon._


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: I wrote these all when my internet was shut off, and I had this idea in my head a while now, so I decided to make this my first story. I'm also currently working on a different story that should be uploaded soon, too! I have review that asks how old Sonic and Shadow are they. Sonic is 16 Shadow is 21 he graduated early. Onesided yuri will make an appearance soon._

_"_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY AT ALL, ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID._

_**SONICS POV**_

I had awoken to my loud alarm clock set at 6:00. Today was the first day for me to begin at a new school. Before today I had enough time to look around the town. It was really beautiful! I haven't really communicated with anyone face to face with anyone here, yet. I jumped into the car and drove to the school. The sign said the schools name in big letters, ' Water Creek High'. I walked through the crowded hallways to find my homeroom, room 168. I walked in and saw I was just on time! Students began to pour into the classroom and into their seats. I found a random seat to sit in, it was the first row in the room, so I was really close to the teacher. Probably shouldn't screw up anything.

Everyone sat there in silence waiting for the teacher to walk through the door. I heard one of the guy students flirting with a girl next to him , he was a green hedgehog with scars on his chest. He noticed that I was staring at him and looked at me, I quickly turned my head around hoping he didn't think I was crazy. Suddenly a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills crimson eyes walked in. He looked kind of...creepy. He took one glance at me and turned around to look at the board. He began to write his name on the board. ' ' . He baegan with a speech

"My name is . I'm going to be telling you this once to prevent any future...accidents: I will not tolerate any shit from any of you, especially you Scourge," He glanced at the green hedgehog from earlier,"If you do not take what I just said seriously I _will_ hurt you pretty bad. Understood?" We all replied with yes, I can see that this teacher doesn't play around. I shivered at what things he could probably do to the students who did not take his word. I probably should be a good student if I didn't want to end up in the hospital. I was terrified of him and its only been 2 minutes.

"I'm going to be passing out a worksheet to see what subjects your weak in and what subjects your strong in, and then i'm going to give to the other teachers who teach you that subject and cover what you need work on, so we won't be switching classrooms today, but let's do role call quickly."I zoned out until he called my name "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

"Oh...um, here! sorry."

I blushed when someone started giggling, she was a pink hedgehog with green eyes. She saw me and waved. The teacher then said "pay more attention please!" He then continued on with the list. I can't believe I just did that! My main goal is to leave a good impression on the students and teachers here, i'm such a dumbass! I sat straight and looked like I could've been a princess from the medieval ages. When he was FINALLY done, he passed out the papers to everyone. I looked over the test, this actually looked quite easy!

_**SHADOWS POV**_

When I walked into the class room a blue female hedgehog caught my attention, she looked a little troubled for some reason. I gave my normal first day of school speech to make people scared to even do something stupid. I decided to do role call before anything else, and there was about 35 students in here. I began to call out the names and made it to S.

"Sonic The Hedgehog." No response...

"Sonic The Hedgehog." I know whoever this was wasn't absent.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

"Oh, umm... i'm here. sorry."

So that's what the blue girls name was. "Pay more attention please" She then blushed when she heard someone giggle. I continued on with the ENDLESS list of god damned names. When I was done I passed out the tests to see what classes they would be elgible for. I just know i'm going to end up with a headache by the the end of the day... I sat down in my seat and sighed. After at least 30 minutes I was given all the test back. I wasn't suprised that they all got a passing grade, this test was easy after all. Just half an hour before the welcome ceremony, so let's do something productive. I might as well let them introduce themselves! (_Let's skip to the important characters in this story, okay?) _Sonic came up and introduced herself.

"Hello, I am Sonic The Hedgehog, my age is 16 years old, this is my first time at this school, I moved here because my grades began to go down, hopefully I can fix that here!" She sat down, and smiled. I called another name "Amy Rose." A pink hedgehog got up and bowed.

"Hello, I am 15. This is my second time at this school. I'm sure some of you must know me!" She winked at Sonic and sat down. I heard she was the biggest lesbian here. Let's see who's next " Blaze the cat." A lavender cat walked to the front " I am 16 years old, i'm actually from a different dimension, I came here because I never got to the sights of this world yet" She went and sat down. This class doesn't seem as disruptive as...last years class. I get a headache from thinking about it. I guess this will be okay!

_Authors note: The ceremony will start in the next chapter I hope you like the story so far!_


End file.
